The Final Scene
by Lynn's Stories
Summary: A WHB for the 4th Season Episode, "Edge of Doom". Lee's strange behavior after an ONI mission causes Chip and Harry to question his actions. A RERUN and the first installment of a four part series to be posted in Timeline order for the first time. Expanded and Revised Edition.
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Season Story** and a WHB to the 4th Season episode, _Edge of Doom_ , the first in a series of four stories exploring a Lee Crane Double. Though a Rerun, this is the first time the series will be presented with all four stories in timeline order. In addition, this story has been expanded with bonus scenes, as it was suggested that I may have missed an opportunity to explore Lee Crane's dilemma in Sickbay the first time around. : ) Please also note that _The Final Scene_ was written for the picture challenge "Sea Oats" at Seaview Stories.

 **The Final Scene**

by Lynn

 **Chapter One**

Chip Morton stood outside the Admiral's cabin door, running a worried hand through his short blond hair as he pondered his decision. He breathed deeply and knocked, resolving himself to approach a touchy but important subject; important because the safety of Seaview could very well depend upon his assessment.

A distracted "Come in," was heard as Chip entered the cabin and took up a position in front of the Admiral's desk.

Harry's eyebrows furled as he recognized the disturbed look in the Executive Officer's eyes. "Yes, what is it Chip?"

Chip sighed. "Sir, how much time have you spent with Lee since he returned from the ONI mission?"

Harry sat back assessing Chip's uncomfortable stance and considered the utmost professionalism of Seaview's XO. He took a deep breath in and decided to forego his curiosity as to what had precipitated Chip's off the wall question and just answer in earnest.

"Not much time, he's been quiet," Harry said motioning Chip to sit in the visitor's chair.

Chip nodded, "The same here, Sir. It's not _that_ unusual, sometimes he just needs a little time to find his 'center' again after a rough mission."

"It was my understanding that the mission was a piece of cake," Harry added.

"Yes Sir, that's what Lee said; but his quietness isn't my only concern. He's been back three days and hasn't made one command decision, Sir. He's made his presence known in the Control Room but he hasn't taken the Con once."

Harry's eyebrows furled deeper and his lips pursed tightly at the revelation of Chip's last statement.

"Are you sure, Chip?"

"Aye Sir. It's also verifiable in the Boat's Logs."

"And another thing Sir," Chip added, glad to finally get his observations out in the open. "He hasn't walked the Boat once since returning."

"Perhaps late at night?" Harry offered, realizing that Lee's walks about the boat were as much a part of the young Captain as his presence at the Con.

"I asked Chief Sharkey to do some quiet questioning for me, Sir. He's confirmed it."

Harry nodded and leaned forward. "All right, I'll talk to him and send him to see Jamie. You're right; when Lee needs to find his 'center' he buries himself in his work. This change of behavior is worth checking into." Harry stood, "When do we make Port?"

"We're making our way along the eastern seaboard now Sir. We're due to make Groton at 1400 hours."

Harry rounded the desk and placed a comforting hand on Chip's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Chip." Harry smiled tightly as if to reassure them both. "I'll take care of it. You get back to the Con and take us into Port."

"Aye Sir," Chip replied, relieved he had come but still uncomfortable with the intervention he'd been forced to take.

Chip left the Admiral's cabin as Harry took a deep breath in and walked towards his desk sinking deeply into the chair. He leaned forward and pressed the intercom.

"Captain Crane, report to my cabin." He waited for the expected reply as Lee's voice was heard.

"Aye Sir, on my way."

Harry sat back with his hands folded to a point. There was definitely something wrong with Seaview's Captain, and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

Only a few minutes passed when Harry heard the rap on the door and realized that Lee must have been in his cabin.

"Come in Lee," Harry answered in his usual easy camaraderie with the young officer who had fast become a good friend, a dear friend. He didn't quite know how to express the growing friendship at this point but he resisted calling him "son" because it was too close to his deep feelings, something he didn't reveal often.

Lee entered holding the door partly open and peering around the side of it in a familiar stance.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes. Come in Lee."

Lee entered fully and moved directly to the visitor's chair, bypassing his usual perch on Harry's desk.

"Lee, I noticed you've been a bit out of sorts since returning."

Lee's countenance changed as his facial expression turned dark and almost defensive. "I don't know what you mean Admiral," he answered dispassionately, despite his obvious irritation.

"You've avoided the Con since returning."

Lee sighed and let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. "Yes Sir. I'm a bit tired and I decided to let the Junior Officer's earn their pay. It was just an easy return to Groton, nothing they couldn't handle."

Harry smiled and nodded, it all seemed rather logical... just _not_ Lee Crane.

"Still, if you're tired I think Jamie ought to check you out. Maybe you caught a bug or something on the mission."

"That's not necessary, Admiral," Lee replied, his defensive tone returning.

"I think it is, Lee." Harry smiled to soften the blow of his next order. "So, report to Jamie for a checkup. You're relieved of duty until he clears you."

Lee's face turned dark as he noticeably bit back his emotions but rendered an, "Aye Sir," as he stood to leave.

"Am I dismissed, Sir?"

"Of course, Lee," Harry returned in growing concern.

Lee nodded and left as Harry reached for his intercom.

"Nelson to Sickbay."

"Sickbay Aye," was heard as Jamie answered the hail on the Admiral's private line.

"Jamie, Captain Crane is on his way to see you. He's been admittedly tired and not exactly himself lately. Check him over; I'll await your report."

"Aye Sir."

Harry fingered off his intercom and leaned back into his chair. Chip was right, Lee wasn't himself. Something must have gone wrong on the mission, something Gerald had declined to tell him or perhaps something Gerald didn't know about. He wasn't ready to contact Admiral Johnson yet, first he wanted Jamie's report and hopefully Lee would open up. But there was one thing he knew; he was going to get to the bottom of this yet.

# # # # #

Lee left the Admiral's office and ran a nervous tongue over his lips. He headed to his cabin, entering and locking the door behind him. He moved to the desk drawer and pulled out an envelope and turned to the head to retrieve a waterproof bag from his shaving kit. He placed the envelope in the bag, sealed it and then looked into the mirror, biting his thumb nail as he pondered his next move.

He left his cabin, peering around the hallway and erected his shoulders straight, walking confidently to the Control Room. He descended the spiral stairs as Chip looked up hearing his quiet descent and smiled a greeting.

Lee nodded and proceeded past the periscope island to the ladder; Seaview had surfaced and was currently trolling its way towards Groton. Chip's forehead furled as he moved to intercept Lee at the ladder.

Lee sighed when he saw him approach. "I'm going up for some fresh air, Chip."

"Something wrong, Lee?"

"I just had a talk with the Admiral and I just need a little fresh air," he said, adding a small strained smile. "Then I'll report to Sickbay as ordered," he finished with a sigh.

Chip nodded as Lee climbed the rungs and then breathed deeply moving back to the chart table to supervise the Boat's arrival into Groton, Virginia.

# # # # #

"Why aren't you at your post, sailor?" Sharkey asked as the young rating climbed down the ladder.

"The Captain relieved me of the watch, Chief," he answered sheepishly.

Sharkey looked up toward the hatch and nodded. "Very well, resume your duties," he replied as he bit his bottom lip. He was worried about the Skipper, ever since Mr. Morton asked him to check on the Skipper's habit of walking the boat before turning in. Sharkey made his decision and moved toward the Chart Table.

"Uh...Sir?" He started, obviously interrupting Chip's concentration as he navigated the coastal waters.

"Something you need, Chief?" Chip replied still holding his attention on the task before him.

"Aye Sir. The Captain just relieved the Sail Watch, Sir."

That's all Chip needed to hear as his head shot up. "Head top-side Chief, and check on the Skipper."

"Aye Sir," Sharkey replied and headed to the Conning Tower hatch with purpose. He climbed the rungs, reaching the tower and took the second set of rungs up to the Sail. When he reached the deck his eyes went wide; the Sail was empty. Sharkey quickly scanned the deck below and then reached for the mic.

"Sail to XO."

"Morton here."

"Sir, you better get up here, fast!"

# # # # #

Lee waited until the rating climbed down the ladder and heard him dog the Control Room hatch, then started negotiating the ladder on the Sail exterior, working his way down to Seaview's deck. He bit his bottom lip, it would be a bit of a swim but he was in good shape, he could do it. He moved to the deck's edge and dove in heading straight for the sandy beach in the distance. He swam with purposeful strokes, almost over-taxing his ability and slowed down when he realized he was far enough away from Seaview as she traveled unaware of her Captain's desertion.

He drove himself forward, wondering if he really could reach shore. He was tiring but pushed on until he finally began to feel the waves pulling him closer. Lee was grateful for the quiet beach he landed on, completely unplanned, but it was perfect. When he reached the shore he moved quickly to the dunes, stopping to rest and catch his breath among the sea oats gently blowing in the breeze. The tall wheat like plants offered some cover for him as he breathed deeply and perused his surroundings. He ran a nervous hand across his mouth as his eyes shifted from side to side, this wasn't the original plan but he couldn't let Seaview's doctor examine him.

He smiled as he realized that he had jumped ship without being caught and made his way toward a parking lot, bypassing the beach access walkway behind him. He found a public phone and dialed, within thirty minutes a dark sedan arrived. Lee moved into the back seat as two men in dark suits opened the trunk. They pulled out an unconscious man in a soaking wet uniform and laid him quickly on the ground by the telephone booth, then hastily retreated to the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lee woke, blinking back the light as it invaded his eyes. He turned his head to look around, instinctively realizing he wasn't on Seaview. He sat up reaching for his head as he leaned against the wall regaining his equilibrium and trying to make sense of the interrogation room he found himself in. He suspected he wasn't a prisoner in an unfriendly country, but rather in _custody_ as the familiarity of the room implied he was at ONI.

Lee knew he was under surveillance and would be visited soon, so he waited trying to bring things into focus. He didn't understand why he was here, and why he was wearing a rumpled, wrinkled uniform.

As expected, the door opened as marine guards entered with Admiral Johnson following behind. Lee moved shakily to the table in the center of the room still somewhat off balance.

"Admiral what's going on?" he asked completely respectful, but in need of information.

"Have a seat, Commander."

Lee responded immediately and sat down looking Admiral Johnson straight in the eyes.

"Tell me about the mission, Commander," Gerald ordered without any pleasantries.

Lee nodded and proceeded to give a verbal After Action Report.

"Seaview inserted me cleanly via zodiac. I entered the compound over the barb wire fence and completed the Recon."

"Are these the photos you took?" Johnson said handing Lee a folder with 8 x 10 inch printed photos.

Lee thumbed through the photos and nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Very well. Continue, Commander."

"I left the building, but didn't get out completely clean. A dog picked up my scent and chased me to the fence. I made it over and to cover, the guards never saw me and I headed to the extraction point..." Lee's voice faded off as he reached for his left arm holding it without realizing it, as he struggled to remember the rest of the extraction.

"What's wrong with your arm, Commander?" Johnson interjected as Lee blinked and then answered.

"I tore it up a bit getting over the fence, Sir."

Johnson's right eyebrow rose, but lowered again as he spoke. "Continue, Commander."

Lee tried to pull his thoughts together, but there wasn't anything there as he sighed in frustration.

"I remember reaching the beach..." Lee raised his eyes to meet Johnson's. "But I don't remember anything else, Sir."

Johnson continued to stare as Lee lowered his eyes in concentration, and then raised them back to meet the Admiral's.

"I'm sorry Sir, but that's all I remember. I was breaking the cover for the beach... I was wearing my dark gear and then I woke up in my uniform here in DC." Lee implored Johnson with his eyes to enlighten him, but Johnson remained distant.

"Does this look familiar?" Johnson said handing Lee another folder. Lee opened the folder to find an AAR on the mission with his signature at the bottom. He looked it over and shook his head in the negative.

"No Sir, it's all wrong. It says I got out completely clean, no mention of the dog..."

"Or your injury?" Johnson added.

"Yes Sir. This looks like my signature, but I wouldn't have filed it with errors, Sir."

"Commander, do you know what day this is?"

Lee stared at Johnson wondering if this was a trick question or something. "No Sir, I can't exactly say that I know what day it is. I just remember reaching the beach on the night of the twenty-third."

"It's the twenty-seventh," Johnson let that sink in as Lee's face registered his loss of four days. "You spent three days on Seaview interacting with your crew. Admiral Nelson noticed some inconsistencies in your behavior and ordered you to Sickbay. Instead, you bucked your orders, relieved the watch and went AWOL over the side, leaving your sub to navigate the coast without a Sail Watch. Does any of this ring a bell?"

Lee's face revealed his confusion, but he breathed deeply and answered confidently. "No Sir. I don't remember those three days, but I would never leave my boat to navigate without the Sail Watch, even to save my own hide," he answered with a bit of disgust for the scene Johnson just described.

"Very well, Commander. These men will escort you to the infirmary to check out your arm. Afterward, you will report to my office."

"Aye Sir," Lee answered rising to stand at attention as Johnson left, not waiting for the salute he was ready to render.

Lee followed his guard out with a rear guard behind him and made his way to the Infirmary holding his arm, aching in full force at this point.

# # # # #

Lee removed his shirt and noticed gauze wrapped around his arm above the elbow. The doctor cut it away finding an infected wound that had been wrapped, but not treated. The mystery grew as Lee tried to remember if he had field dressed himself or not. He had torn his arm on the barbs as he climbed and then swung his legs over to avoid the dog. It left quite a gash, but he didn't remember wrapping it.

"These are antibiotics, you've got a nasty infection there," the doctor said handing Lee the pills after his arm had been treated. Lee looked at the proffered pills recognizing the antibiotics, and took them as ordered.

"I'll send your prescription over to Admiral Johnson with my report," he said as Lee nodded.

"Thanks Doc," he offered feeling pretty worn out and tired at this point. Lee dressed, wishing he could take a shower, but tried to present himself the best he could with his wrinkled uniform. His marine guards escorted him, though he knew the way well deep inside ONI's inner workings to Admiral Johnson's office.

# # # # #

Lee entered Johnson's office and stood erectly at attention in full navy decorum offering a salute and holding it for Johnson's response. Johnson returned a short salute and addressed his guards.

"Thank you, men. You are relieved."

Once the guards were clear of the room Johnson's eyes finally revealed his confidence in the officer before him, something Lee knew was missing in their last meeting.

"Have a seat Lee, you look tired."

Lee sat down, "Sir, what's going on?"

Johnson's intercom interrupted their conversation as the receptionist's voice was heard.

"Admiral Nelson is here now, Sir."

"Send him in," Johnson said noting the relief in Lee's eyes.

Harry walked in dressed in his summer khaki service dress uniform as Lee stood to greet him.

"How are you doing, Lee?" He asked grasping Lee's hand in a shake.

"I don't know Admiral, I'm pretty confused."

Harry nodded and took the seat next to Lee, as Johnson leaned over the desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"We took blood samples as soon as you were found, Lee," Johnson began in a softer tone than their first meeting. "You were heavily drugged; my guess is you've been under sedation since your last memory. Harriman brought this," Johnson said holding a hairbrush, "Do you recognize it?"

"Aye Sir, it looks like the brush from my grooming kit on Seaview."

Johnson nodded. "There are two sets of fingerprints on it, and the lab has detected hair matching your DNA, but also other samples that are not a match."

Understanding finally hit as Lee sighed. "I was replaced with a double, Sir?"

"It's starting to look that way."

"But to what end? It looks like he turned over the Intel," Lee asked, acknowledging the photos appeared to be a complete set.

"That's what we need to find out. I'm also curious as to why they dumped you for us to find."

"Perhaps they want Lee to take the fall for something," Harry chimed in.

"Possibly, but it could also indicate they're not ready to move and need Crane still functioning," Johnson postulated.

"But what did he want and why did he bail out before he got it?" Lee asked, his frustration clear.

"I relieved him of duty and ordered him to Sickbay," Harry explained. "My guess is his blood type would have given him away," Harry conjectured. "Jamie checked your double when he came aboard; he was cleared with no injuries. He of course, had no cause to draw blood," Harry added.

"A very likely possibility," Johnson said agreeing to Harry's theory regarding the blood type. "The doctor reports that your wound was never treated and appears to be three to four days old, confirming your account," Johnson paused before continuing.

"You were, however, compromised Commander," Johnson stated flatly. "And we're going to have to take some precautions until we flush out the conspirators."

"Aye Sir, I understand."

"We're going to insert a transponder so we can keep tabs on you Lee. It's as much for your protection as ours," Johnson offered.

"Aye Sir."

"I'll take you temporarily off the ONI call list, but if I do reenact you it will be by this specific code," Johnson said scribbling out a code name and pushing it toward Lee. It was obvious that Johnson believed there was a leak at ONI, as Lee's whereabouts and extraction details appeared to be known ahead of time to make the Double switch.

"Aye Sir," Lee said nodding in response.

"What next Gerald?" Harriman asked barely masking his concern for Lee.

"We'll need to come up with a cover story to explain our acceptance of the double's actions." Johnson pursed his bottom lip and then continued. "You will be placed on the Injured List. The story is you broke under the strain of the subterfuge and lost it for a few days."

Lee nodded his agreement as Johnson continued.

"I suggest he take a week off Harriman, and then your CMO can clear him for light duty. Work him back onto the boat slowly, make it look like all he needed was a good rest." Harry nodded his agreement as Johnson continued.

"My guess is they're not through with their plans yet. I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait and see what happens, it's their move. Until then, enjoy some down-time from ONI, Commander. It may take a while to flush them out, and it's likely they'll go underground for a time; but if you notice anything unusual you are to report it immediately. Is that clear Commander?"

"Aye Sir. Perfectly."

Johnson sighed and then offered an unusually soft tone. "I'm sorry I had to be so hard on you earlier, Lee. I had to check your story first."

"Aye Sir, I understand," Lee offered sincerely, as Johnson returned to his usual four-star ' _I'm the Admiral'_ role.

"Very well. Harriman, I'll turn him over to your CMO's care. Keep me in loop."

"Fine Gerald," Harry said rising from his chair.

Lee also rose rendering a salute which Johnson returned sharply and then began gathering the mission paperwork together, piling it off to one side as Harry and Lee took their leave.

# # # # #

Lee was exhausted, especially after making the last stop to have a transponder surgically inserted under his right forearm. Harry had used the time to secure a two room suite in a DC hotel and to arrange for Chip to bring a suitcase for Lee. When they got there, they found the room occupied as Chip paced the floor awaiting their arrival, having secured a room for himself across the hall.

Lee broke into a tired one sided smile as he spotted his best friend pacing the floor.

Chip moved toward him with his hand extended, "Man Lee, you look like..."

"Don't say it Chip, but I pretty much feel like I look," Lee said as they shook hands warmly.

"I have your gear stowed in that room," Chip said, wisely deferring Lee to his room to rest.

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I'm really in need of a hot shower," he said, realizing that he hadn't showered for the last four days.

"Take your time, Lee. I've got a room across the hall, we'll talk later."

Lee nodded and headed for his room closing the door behind him.

"He looks pretty tired, Sir," Chip said speaking softly.

"Have a seat Chip, I'll fill you in."

# # # # #

A single light shone over Lee's Double as he gave his report; though _he_ stood in the light his Superiors stood a few feet from him, veiled in the shadows.

"Were you successful in planting the device?"

"Yes, I placed it according to the diagram you gave me." The double reached into his pocket and produced the waterproof bag with the envelope he brought with him from Seaview, a detailed diagram of the Circuitry Room.

"Are you sure it won't be detected before it's time?" the Double asked cautiously.

"If you placed it where you were instructed; it will go unnoticed until it is activated."

"I did my job," the Double stated confidently.

"Excellent, the next time we switch Crane you will make the connections and activate the device at the appropriate time."

The Double nodded his agreement; that part of the plan went well.

"And just why did you abandon the original plan to switch Crane after making port?"

"My inability to take the Con stirred up questions. Nelson relieved me of duty and ordered me to Sickbay."

"Yes, well there's nothing we can do about your blood type, but perhaps we can do something about your knowledge regarding a submarine."

The Double's face showed his surprise. "I don't know anything about running a nuclear submarine, I doubt a crash course will produce anything but a disaster," he reasoned.

"Yes, but if you were familiar with the operations you could offer low level orders and take the heat off any suspicion until it's too late."

"Very well," the Double agreed.

"Was there anything else? Your voice and mannerisms seem to be a good match."

"Nothing that was mentioned."

"I wonder," his Superior thought aloud. "I think we need someone from Seaview to provide us with more of Crane's habits."

The Double's eyes narrowed, "You can do that?"

His Superior chuckled, "You'd be surprised how easily the right man can be bought. You will be moved to a secure location for the next three months to continue your training. Immerse yourself in the Crane persona; the next phase will depend on you fooling his closest friends for a week."

"Aye Sir," the Double answered with his Lee Crane smile, demonstrating his ability to _become_ Crane.

"Good. Your bank account has been updated to reflect your service of late."

"Thank you Sir," he added as he watched his Superiors step away and disappear into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lee sat on Harry's deck at his New England cabin in the woods. It was pleasant out and the lake was beautiful this time of year, but though Lee was looking, he really wasn't paying much attention to the beauty around him.

"How are you doing, Lee?" Harry asked, knowing that yesterday's events had been quite a shock for Seaview's Captain.

Lee smiled easily, "I'm fine Admiral. I got a good night's sleep; I think the sedation finally worked itself out."

Harry placed a steaming cup of coffee on the deck table at Lee's side, then sat down in the other deck chair to watch the lake with his coffee in hand.

"Thanks," Lee said, relaxing their on-board relationship just a tad.

"That's physically, how about mentally?" Harry qualified. "It must have been quite a shock to wake up twenty-five hundred miles from your last memory."

Lee nodded and took a sip of coffee absent-mindedly as he stared out to the lake. "It was quite a ride, but I'm okay now." Lee passed a smile over to Harry to add confidence to his last statement.

He was actually feeling pretty honored to be here just now. Harry had expressed his concern of leaving Lee without a "bodyguard," citing the possibility of another abduction, but Lee also perceived Harry's personal concern. Chip was willing to play "babysitter" but Harry pulled rank and Admiral's privileges, leaving Chip to navigate Seaview home. It felt good to have such good friends, as Lee sighed contently despite his recent ordeal. Then his eyebrows tightened as he returned to his earlier thoughts.

"I just can't figure out what their objective was," Lee said taking another sip of coffee.

"I'm inclined to believe that whatever they were after, they'll be more prepared for the next time," Harry offered.

"That's what I'm afraid of Sir," Lee offered, staring back out at the lake trying to remember something that could help solve the mystery.

"We can do some brainstorming later, Lee," Harry said, before changing his tone to reflect his desire for Lee to relax. "Right now let's take the boat out for a little spin."

Lee smiled warmly. Harry's eighteen foot fishing boat came complete with an outboard motor; perfect for exploring and casting a line on a lazy summer's day.

"Sounds good, Sir," he said downing the rest of his coffee, and following Harry to pack a lunch to take with them.

# # # # #

From a corner office of ONI, a high level naval officer picked up his phone and unscrewed both the ear and mouth pieces of the receiver. He replaced the beige round discs with a different set of parts, dark brown and wider than the original pieces. With the new mouth and ear pieces he would be able to effectively scramble his call and ensure his privacy. The naval officer dialed and the call was answered on the first ring.

"Crane's been fitted with a transponder. ONI has complete traceability of his whereabouts."

"That changes the plan."

"Agreed."

"It can still be done. We'll make the switch _on_ Seaview."

"How are you going to accomplish that?"

"Just leave that to us. Continue to make all relevant reports."

"Yes Sir."

With that the line went dead as the naval officer quickly dismantled his phone, returning it to its original state and locked his scrambling device in his bottom drawer, concealed under his hanging files.

# # # # #

Two khaki clad legs extended out from the inside of a torpedo bay tube, the clanking of his tools paying testimony to the work he was doing inside. A few more clanks later, and Captain Lee Crane eased himself out of the tube handing his screwdriver and ratchet to the waiting seaman.

"That should do it. Torque the bolts to the manufacturer's specifications," he offered easily as the rating nodded.

"Aye Sir."

"Nelson to Captain Crane."

Lee patted the seaman on the shoulder and headed to the vertical dive hatch in the middle of the missile room, wiping his hands on a shop towel as he walked. He reached for the mic, satisfied his hands were clean and answered.

"Crane here."

"Lee, report to my cabin at your earliest convenience."

"Aye Sir, I'll be right there."

Lee shipped the mic and headed out the hatch door as Simpson moved tools aimlessly around his tool box, trying to look busy. He noted Crane's mechanical aptitude and his hands on approach to his vessel; he'd have to report this; it was, after all, what he was being paid to do. He was relatively new to the boat and didn't have the same loyalties as most of the crew. Nearly three months ago he had been approached to supply information regarding the Captain's habits. The rotating shifts on Seaview offered him opportunities to watch Crane in different situations, including his relationship with the Command Crew. He didn't know why he was being paid to spy on the Captain, and frankly he didn't care. All he knew was that he was making an easy fifty grand for his three month service to his mysterious employers.

Seaview was currently in Santa Barbara preparing for her next cruise; when his shift was over he'd make contact and report this new piece of information to his employer. In a few weeks his assignment would be complete, and he would receive the final installment of his promised pay. It was easy money; enough to pay off his gambling debts and still have some to play with. Simpson smiled to himself thinking that his luck had surely changed.

# # # # #

A short rap preceded Lee's entry as he peered around the door to the Admiral's cabin.

"You needed to see me, Sir?" He asked entering completely and heading towards Harry's desk.

"Yes Lee, take a look at this," Harry handed Lee a radio communication's memo as Lee positioned himself comfortably on the edge of Harry's desk to read the message.

"Washington wants to move the time schedule ahead a week," Harry continued as Lee nodded his head. "Can we shove off in five days?"

Lee handed the memo back to Harry. "I think so, Sir. Chip already has Stores resupplied, and recalling the crew shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. I'll reply to Washington, they'll probably have Secret Service here in a few days."

"We're ready Sir," Lee replied confidently. "The crew's already been cleared, I'm sure it won't take them long to do a sweep of Seaview and clear the sub as well," he finished easily, the extra security necessary when escorting the President of the United States. Lee himself had been cleared for the mission as his transponder's unique frequency signature made him the most verifiable person on board. He had even been moved back to ONI's active list and was used recently on a mission; it seemed Johnson couldn't keep from using his considerable skills for long.

"Fine Lee. It's been a long day. I think I'll finish up, check in with Angie and head out."

"Aye Sir, sounds like a plan."

"Good, how about you? Are you almost done?"

"I've got some work to do at the office, but I'll wrap it up in a couple of hours."

Harry let loose a chuckle and shook his head. It wasn't unexpected, Lee was dedicated and as much a workaholic as himself.

"Do you have dinner plans?" Harry asked as he stood.

"Not really," Lee said rising from his perch on Harry's desk.

"Good, why don't you wrap things up and meet me for dinner. I feel like a good steak from McLintocks is in order, let's say 1900 hours."

"Aye Sir," Lee replied following Harry out the door, "Sounds good."

Lee smiled to himself. He still had time to get a few things done at the office before running home for a shower and change into casual clothes, but he truly appreciated Harry's invitation. The next week was going to be a busy one.

# # # # #

Chip recalled the crew and completed the resupply with the exception of the fresh supplies, which were scheduled to arrive tomorrow, the day before they sailed. As expected the Secret Service showed up and ran a complete electronics sweep. The sweep sent out frequencies that would bounce off any hidden listening devices revealing their positions, as well as locate active electronic devices used for remotely detonating a bomb. Seaview was considered a "secure zone" which meant that marine guards stood in addition to NIMR's own deck watch.

"Have a good evening, Sir," the deck watch greeted as Lee crossed the gang plank from Seaview.

"Thanks Collins, keep a sharp eye out."

"Aye Sir."

Lee headed to his office and collected his briefcase then left needing to get everything squared away at home. The entire crew was reporting a day early, and would spend the last night in port sequestered aboard Seaview as an added precaution. Seaview would depart the next day and only then, receive her coordinates to rendezvous with the President; his three days aboard intended to provide high security and to give him time to prepare for the upcoming Floating Summit on a chartered and secured Cruise ship.

# # # # #

" _Lee_ " watched with keen interest as Crane's red Shelby Cobra cleared the gate and headed north. His dark hair, hazel green eyes, mannerisms and voice had been perfected over the last three months. Lee's Double smiled tightly and then headed for Seaview's underground sub pen.

"Forget something, Sir?" Collins asked as "Captain Crane" approached the gang plank.

"Must be getting old, Collins. I have a few things I forgot to take care of."

"Aye Sir," Collins said, thinking nothing of Captain Crane's return; the Skipper had been back and forth from his office to the sub pen often as he readied to sail.

The Double couldn't resist, as his smile widened after entering the conning tower hatch. He climbed down the ladder and landed easily, skipping the last few rungs and hopping to the deck. He made his way over to the spiral staircase past the MOA making his rounds, and nodded confidently.

"Evening, Skipper."

"Evening, Rogers."

Rogers proceeded down the corridor as the Double started for "his" cabin and waited for the sounds of security to move away. When he was sure it was safe he headed for the circuitry room and checked his device. It was still secure, having no power to respond to the bug finder's security sweep. Tomorrow, every piece of baggage would be screened including the Captain's, necessitating Crane's switch three months ago on the ONI mission, as the Double brought the device aboard in the Captain's ONI backpack.

He peeked out the circuitry room door, then proceeded to a service hatch. Collins and the deck watch should be changing shifts about now, and his presence aboard should be lost in the shuffle with the crew used to Crane's comings and goings. Tomorrow, every crew member would be signed aboard, including Crane. He needed Crane for the tricky maneuvering through the sub pen and the break waters. There would be the angles and dangles maneuvers, and the Double figured it would be good for Nelson and Morton to feel completely confident in Crane. Then he'd make the switch and take over as Captain.

He had trained and studied hard, and thanks to their on-board stool-pigeon, he was well aware of many of Crane's habits and interactions with his crew. He was confident that he would be in command when the President came aboard. With Crane's complete access to the boat, he would be able to add power to the detonation device, and with Crane out of the way there would be no chance of two captains walking the boat.

The Double settled into his place in the little used service hatch located between decks. As long as the sub didn't spring a leak, he would be hidden among the back flow valves until it was time to make his appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Release moorings, Mr. Morton," Lee said as he prepared to navigate Seaview out from the sub pen.

"Seaview has cleared the Pen, Sir."

"Very well, make preparations to dive."

Orders were issued as Captain Lee Crane watched his efficient crew report every detail of the Boat's readiness to his equally efficient XO.

"Sir, we're green across the board and ready to dive," Chip rendered professionally.

"Very well, dive the Boat, Mr. Morton."

"Aye Sir. Dive. All dive."

The klaxons preceded the order to flood the ballast tanks as Seaview gently dropped below the surface, while Lee scanned the various duty stations with a quick glance.

"We're at sixty feet in full trim, Skipper."

"Very well, all ahead dead slow."

"Aye Skipper; dead slow."

The rest of the maneuvers to clear the breakwaters went just as smoothly as Seaview made its way out to the open seas. Her underwater departure a secret to all but those involved in the launching. Lee looked with satisfaction across the Control Room and finished his notations in the Captain's Log.

"Dive to ninety feet and take her out to sea, Mr. Morton. Inform me when we reach fifty miles for the angles and dangles."

Chip's "Aye Skipper" was rendered professionally, but relaxed as he and Lee worked together like a well-oiled machine. Lee charted out Seaview's progress, checking his coordinates at the Nav Computer and felt Seaview engage its engines to two-thirds as the Boat answered its commands flawlessly.

A little over an hour after leaving Seaview's home port in Santa Barbara, Lee took Seaview through a series of sharp turns and depth changes meant to reveal any loose stores or equipment that would prove problematic during silent running. Lee took Seaview through some added maneuvers intended to really shake things up, given the importance of their mission to transport the President of the United States.

"Secure the maneuver, Chip. Hold our present depth, I'll be back with our Coordinates shortly," Lee added with a small smile for the relaxed command structure he and Chip engaged in; professional but not overly formal, allowing their friendship to bleed in at the appropriate times."

"Aye Skipper," Chip replied just as easily as Lee headed up the spiral staircase to Officer's Country.

# # # # #

Lee rapped out a familiar cadence on the Admiral's door and waited for a response. A quick, "Come in" was heard as Lee entered casually to report Seaview's current status.

"The Boat's at ninety feet, in full trim, and awaiting Coordinates, Sir," Lee reported as he made his way over to stand in front of Harry's desk.

"Those were some wicked angles and dangles, Lee. Trying to shake loose our rivets?" Harry offered with a grin as Lee returned the smile easily.

"No Sir, just making sure we're traveling tight and silent."

"Have a seat Lee," Harry offered as Lee lowered himself into the visitor's chair, ready to open the orders divulging their destination to rendezvous with the President.

Harry rose and walked to his safe, quickly maneuvering the combination on the rolling dial and returned with a large manila envelope, stamped in red ink: _Sealed Orders._ Harry broke the seal and perused the envelope's contents and then handed the orders over to Lee, nodding as he read the Coordinates.

"Aye Sir; I'll make the course adjustments myself."

"Very well, Lee. Are the visitor cabins ready?"

"Aye Sir," Lee replied shaking his head. "I feel funny not giving up my cabin this time around."

Harry chuckled, "I agree. I offered my cabin as well, but the President wouldn't hear of it. You know, I think if the Secret Service would have allowed it, the President would have taken a berth in the Crew's Quarters."

The thought elicited smiles and chuckles from both officers.

"The President is very much looking forward to his experience aboard Seaview," Harry added.

Lee was still smiling amicably as he rose from his chair. "Well, I better get going on charting the course, Sir."

"Fine, Lee."

Lee left the cabin as Harry leaned back satisfied with the easy camaraderie he and Lee and fallen into. He was the best submariner in the fleet, and Harry was pleased to have tagged such a high caliber officer for Seaview's Captain. But more than that, Lee Crane was a high caliber man who he was proud to call "friend".

# # # # #

Lee re-entered the Control Room and proceeded directly to the Nav Computer, tearing off the printout and moving to the Chart Table where Chip joined him. He laid the orders on the table in front of him and twisted it toward Chip for his benefit. Chip nodded, noting their destination as Lee proceeded to Chart out the course, running speeds, corrections for obstacles, and depths for the entire five day journey. He moved to the Nose to make the notations in the Captain's Log, the course would be followed by each officer taking the Con during the cruise. Only the Captain could alter the course without due cause.

Several hours later, Lee sat back satisfied that the course work was complete and reached for his cup of coffee. It was lukewarm but he downed it anyway, rising to move to the credenza for a refill. He stood at Seaview's windows, taking the time to watch the mesmerizing view of water being pushed out of the sub's way by her forward motion.

"How about a break for lunch, Lee?" Chip asked as Lee took another swig of Seaview's strong brew.

"Sure, let me stow my work here," Lee replied returning to the conference table and closing the Log Book, as Chip helped to gather the charts. He turned over the Con and left the Control Room for the Wardroom. The ratings at their stations worked efficiently, enjoying the easy relationship of the Command Crew and their professionalism, despite their familiar ease with one another. It made for confidence in the sub to know that the Skipper and his XO could read each other so well.

# # # # #

The Double slipped out of his hiding place in the little used DC compartment. It had been a long day, but he felt Seaview leave port and held tight through the angles and dangles maneuvers. By now Captain Crane, ever the efficient professional would have plotted out the entire Cruise, something he couldn't have done himself. But now it was time to relieve the _Good Captain_ of his duty, he thought sarcastically. All he had to do was wait for Crane's inevitable late night stroll of the Boat. The Double smiled tightly to himself; everything was going exactly as planned.

# # # # #

Lee finished signing the last of his reports off with demonstrative finesse. His in-box was empty and the cruise was proceeding along quite satisfactorily. It was the perfect time to take a walk, catch up with the crew, and get in touch with his Gray Lady. He leaned back satisfied with the day's work; then stood, tossing his pen casually on the desk. It was late, but a quick walk about the Boat would feel good before turning in.

His first stop was the Control Room; he took a few moments to confer with Lt. Bobby O'Brien about the Watch then shifted easily into a light conversation regarding Bobby's last trout fishing trip in the Sierra Nevada. He took an easy stroll around the Control Room, taking time to speak with the crew who appreciated their Captain's considerable skill as well as his personal attention to the late watches.

Lee made his regular circuit hitting Engineering, and then headed to the Missile Room where everything should be quiet this time of evening. He found everything as he expected and noted no areas for maintenance. Seaview was spotless with everything shined and polished for their distinguished Guest, and he was pleased to be in Command of this great vessel. It had come at a high price, Captain Phillips' death, but nothing he could do could change that. So, he honored the late Captain by vowing to take good care of Seaview as the Watch passed from Phillips to him.

Lee stuck his head in the door of the exercise room. Small, but efficient machines allowed the submariners to stay fit when submerged for long cruises. It wasn't unusual to find Ron Rodriguez here, even late at night. Lee stopped to chat with Ron, conversing easily in Spanish to keep his language skills sharp, and then left to make a stop to Harry's lab. As expected Harry had turned in for the night, and Lee was pleased to find the lab empty as Harry often worked too long by Lee's estimation. He took a stroll around the room admiring Harry's handiwork then exited, locking the door behind him.

His last stop would be the Reactor Room. It just didn't feel right not to verify that all was going well in this critical area of the Boat. He noted the green situation lights and made light conversation with the technician about para sailing along the California coast and then left. His last stop would be the Control Room again to check for radio messages before turning in. As he walked the corridors, darkened to simulate the late evening hours; he was content and completely taken by surprise when he was clubbed from behind just as he passed the steel staircase. The blow was immediately followed up with a solid punch in the jaw as Lee stumbled and lost consciousness.

Lee's Double made sure the way was clear and then dragged Crane a few feet down to the Reactor's Circuitry Room. He already had the hatch sitting ajar and pulled the unconscious Captain into the compartment. He dogged the hatch and finished dragging Crane across the room dropping him, just as Lee showed signs of waking. Lee started to struggle but was silenced when the Double pulled his service .45 from the back of his belt and whipped the side of his head with the butt of the gun. Lee's struggles ceased as he slouched against the bulkhead, with blood running down the side of his temple in long streaks. Quickly, the Double secured his hands behind his back, handcuffing Lee to the floor pipes as he sat slumped against the wall.

# # # # #

Lee's awareness returned sharply as he tugged on his wrists, quickly sizing up his predicament. He raised his aching head and blinked when he saw his reflection looking back at him. It only took a moment for the fuzziness to fade and for Lee to recognize that his Double had re-emerged here on Seaview after a three month hiatus.

"Who are you?" Lee asked, shaky but lucid.

"I'm Captain Lee Benjamin Crane," the Double answered, flashing Lee's familiar smile with ease.

"You won't get away with this," Lee answered, realizing that the plot to replace him had everything to do with the President's visit. "These are my closest friends you're trying to deceive."

"Come now Crane, what do you think I've spent the last three months doing? I know you; I know your habits; and I know how you interact with your crew, especially _the_ _Admiral and Chip_ ," providing just the right amount of voice inflection when he spoke of Harry and Chip to effectively mock their friendship.

Lee decided to get as much information as he could since his Double seemed inclined to talk.

"If this was your plan, why did you bother to impersonate me after the ONI mission?"

"I needed to bring the explosive device aboard. We knew it had to be done before the security checks were completed. I brought it in your backpack, the one you always bring with you on missions," smiling victoriously as Lee registered the danger of a bomb aboard; he needed to know where.

"How did it escape detection from the security sweep?"

The Double smiled arrogantly. "It currently has no power source, not until I wire it straight from your own Circuitry Room. There was no active frequency for the sweep to bounce off and detect," he answered proudly. "And now that you're out of the way I'll be able to activate the power source without the chance of two Cranes walking the boat. And with your transponder happily beeping your position away here on Seaview, no one will suspect that you've been switched."

Lee caught the fact that the Double knew about his transponder, obviously there was a major leak at ONI.

"It's a pretty ambitious plan just to get to the President," Lee taunted, fishing for more information.

"More ambitious than you think. You think all this..." he said spreading his hands demonstratively in front of him, "...was done just for one man?" he stopped to chuckle, his own personality bleeding through his Lee Crane impersonation. "When Seaview surfaces to transfer the President, I will remotely detonate the bomb. It's powerful enough to completely destroy your boat, and when it hits the nuclear missiles it will take out the Floating Summit and every major world leader on board."

"You're a madman," Lee said incredulously, his eyes narrowing in disgust for the Double before him. "You'll never pull it off; you can't handle the submarine maneuvers."

The Double smiled, reciting his credentials. "Didn't you know I was first in my class at Annapolis? That I'm the youngest sub commander in the fleet? And that I know this boat inside and out?"

"You're _not_ Lee Crane," Lee challenged, hoping to put the Double off-balance and affect his confidence.

"I _AM_ Lee Crane," he yelled, his instability apparent.

Lee persisted, knowing that he needed the Double to doubt his ability to pull off the caper, perhaps show his instability to Harry or Chip, enough for them to question him.

"You're nothing but a cheap imitation!" Lee yelled. "I can even see the contact lenses from here," he bluffed.

The Double's eyebrows sharpened tightly as his eyes went dark, before letting loose a swift punch in full swing, whipping Lee's head to one side and invoking white spots at Lee's peripheral vision. Lee struggled to stay conscious as the Double pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it cruelly tight around Lee's mouth.

"You forgot that I was also the middle weight boxing champion at the Academy," the Double jested, still breathing deeply from his fury as he stepped back and composed himself.

"You'll be here for the duration Crane; another day to rendezvous with the President and three days to reach the Floating Summit. Get used to it. This compartment is off limits without the Captain's written order, which I'm not inclined to give," he added, as if he were giving Lee new information. He took a deep breath and returned his facial expression to match Lee's usual countenance.

"So long, Crane."

Lee watched his Double turn and walk away as he tested the strength of the handcuffs and the pipe he was subsequently tethered to. His struggles were ineffectual as he leaned his head heavily against the bulkhead, his head pounding as he tried desperately to think of a way out. He heard the hatch being dogged and closed his eyes tight trying to rein in the pain, realizing he was a prisoner on his own boat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _ **(Note the use of the italics; "Lee" indicates the Double, though others still see him as the real "**_ **Lee",** _ **no italics)**_

The Double walked the corridors of Seaview with pride and ownership in his steps. His Superiors had ordered him to stay hidden until a day after the President had boarded, giving Crane's friends less time to spot inconsistencies, but he was fully prepared and felt confident he could impersonate Crane without detection. He had immersed himself so deep into Crane that he began to feel he really _was_ Lee Crane; this of course, was part of the method acting he employed to play his part. He certainly enjoyed the new face the plastic surgeon had created for him, and his brown eyes only needed a small tint from the contact lenses to render his eyes hazel in color. If by chance he were to be examined by the CMO, he'd remove the contacts as Crane's eyes were like a chameleon, often reflecting his moods in various shades of brown and hazel green. But he also enjoyed the power, confidence, and respect he carried as Seaview's Captain.

He was an actor and voice impersonator; he'd been "discovered" by his Superiors in the run-down dive he was performing in. His height, weight, and hair color were close enough for the deception to work and the Double's ability to replicate Crane's voice was uncanny. He saw this as his greatest performance; one he wasn't sure he wanted to give up so soon. So, he bucked his orders for the opportunity to play Crane a little longer. After he escaped in the Flying Sub, he'd get new face and most likely, be used by his Superiors again. It was a one way street he was traveling; once he made the decision to take this road there was no going back. But he was ready for the change; especially after years of perfecting his craft as an actor and getting so little return for his effort.

"Evening, Skipper. Turning in?"

 _Lee_ smiled. "Aye, it's been a long day, Jenkins," he said checking the radio shack in the Control Room one last time before turning in.

He strolled past Lt. O'Brien stationed at the Chart Table, "Goodnight, Bobby."

"Goodnight,Sir."

 _Lee_ climbed the spiral stairs and headed to Officer's Country with confidence. Tomorrow would be another day of performances as he interacted with Crane's closest friends. He was almost getting a "high" out of the deception as he entered the Captain's Cabin... _his_ cabin. The Double changed and removed his contact lenses then climbed into the rack. It felt good after spending the night in the DC Compartment, his smile widened as he savored the role he was currently playing.

# # # # #

 _Lee_ was up with the "dawn patrol" and already on his second cup of black coffee in the Wardroom when Chip walked in.

"Hey Lee, you must have been up with the chickens this morning," Chip joked in easy banter, as he walked straight for the coffee dispenser. "Have you eaten already?"

"No, just going over the duty roster. I noticed you moved Phillips to the Missile Room."

"Yeah," Chip said settling his coffee down on the table as the two meandered their way to the buffet style breakfast line. "I think Simpson could benefit from his knowledge."

"He's still not making the cut?"

"Actually, he's been the model rating these last few months. It's as if he wants to learn everything he can to further his cross-training."

 _Lee_ cracked a satisfied smile, "Good, I'm glad to hear he's settling in."

"Good Morning, Gentlemen."

"Good Morning, Admiral," _Lee_ and Chip both answered in near unison.

"I noticed you were up late last night, Lee," Harry mentioned not really concerned, simply an observation.

"You don't miss much do you, Sir?" _Lee_ chuckled, "Just making the rounds on the Boat last night."

"Is everything ready for our Guest?"

"Aye Sir, Seaview's in tip-top condition, and I don't think she's shined this much since Stark's last visit."

They all shared an easy laugh as they served themselves from Cookie's offerings.

"You better do better than that, Lee," Chip said noting _Lee's_ toast and the small helping of scrambled eggs he dished out, "Or you're going to insult the Chef," Chip finished.

 _Lee_ pulled an apple from the fruit basket and tossed it, catching it deftly. "Cookie knows me by now. He knows if I eat light at breakfast that I'll come in ready to eat a hearty lunch."

Chip nodded, he knew the same thing, but he sure wished Lee would load up on more breakfast and less coffee. Still, it didn't seem to slow down his Captain and friend.

"Have you had a chance to check our progress yet, Lee?" Harry asked as they all settled down to eat.

"Yes Sir, I swung by the Control Room earlier. We're on course and meeting our check points on schedule."

Harry nodded with satisfaction. "Well, I'd say you plotted out a pretty precise cruise, Lee." Harry was well aware that unexpected current changes and a host of other situations could necessitate course and ETA corrections. It was just another testimony to the skill of Seaview's captain.

"Aye Sir, but it's more likely the efficiency of Seaview and the sea currents playing nice with my calculations," _Lee_ answered easily, as he raised the strong brew to drink, engaging in the familiar way Crane often deflected praise off himself.

Harry passed an easy tight-lipped smile Lee's way as he finished his breakfast while Chip rose for a second helping.

"Where do you put it, Chip?" _Lee_ asked jestfully, as Chip dropped down with another plate of pancakes loaded with maple syrup.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," Chip answered, as _Lee_ rolled his eyes and chuckled along with Harry.

The three finished up and left the Wardroom, with _Lee_ and Chip headed to the Control Room and Harry to his Lab.

"I'm going to check with Engineering before hitting the Control Room, Chip. Hold down the fort till I get there."

"Aye, Skipper."

# # # # #

 _Lee_ walked toward Engineering and made an appearance, just in case Chip went looking for him, then proceeded down to the Reactor's Circuitry Room. He made sure the corridor was clear before he turned the red hatch and entered the compartment. He found Crane sitting in much the same position with his head resting heavily against the bulkhead, but awake and watching him intensely.

"Good Morning, Crane," the Double laughed, "at least it is for me. I just put on an Oscar winning performance, and neither the Admiral, _nor_ your XO has a clue you're missing!"

Lee glared at his spitting-image Double; he was effectively gagged and couldn't do much more. His eyes widened as the Double pulled a syringe out of his pocket and uncapped it, speaking as he expelled the air bubbles.

"Just a little something to help you sleep and keep you in line," he explained. "I'll bring you something to eat tonight; can't have you getting too weak on me. You're going to fly FS1 out for me when it's time," he added as he poked the needle straight through Crane's shirt.

Lee blinked, trying to fight the sedation, but quickly found his eyelids too heavy to hold up as the Double watched his head tilt forward.

The Double knelt down and raised Lee's head to check his prisoner's wakefulness. As expected Lee was out cold as the Double patted his face mockingly. "That's a good little Captain, sleep well," and then left for the Control Room, dogging the hatch securely behind him.

# # # # #

 _Lee_ entered the Control Room walking straight for the Nav computer, pressing the button for a print out. He walked over to the Chart Table and checked the printout against their progress.

"Chip, execute a one degree correction to starboard."

"Aye, Sir."

 _Lee_ stood back barely holding the smirk off his face that his training had paid off, as he heard Chip give the order to the helmsman. Even if he didn't make another command decision today, this one would clear him of any suspicion. He scanned the Control Room; he knew the names of all the duty stations, though he still couldn't hear the subtle sounds that a trained hydrophones operator could. He'd be careful to avoid _that_ station as Crane had a reputation for identifying which breed of flounder swam by just by its sounds.

He made a circuit around the duty stations reading the situation boards with an apparent glance. Actually he hadn't quite developed this skill, but he knew that the real Captain Crane would know the situation of the boat in a quick glance, so he played the part banking that if anything were wrong his crew would alert him.

"Chip, you have the Con. I'm going to check in with the Admiral in the lab."

"Aye, Skipper."

 _Lee_ left feeling pretty confident that he had played his part well as Chip wasn't showing any of the concern or uneasiness he had showed three months ago; and staying in contact with Nelson would keep his friends feeling comfortable. It was a piece of cake; tomorrow the President would be brought aboard, he'd play the game for another three days and then he'd retire the role of Captain Crane. Perhaps his Superiors would have another role for him to play; either way he was going to bring in two million dollars for his performance, it was better than a movie deal.

# # # # #

Lee woke trying to blink away his drowsiness. He noticed he was now lying on the deck with his hands cuffed in front of him but still tethered to the pipe with a second set of cuffs giving him more room to maneuver. This new position intended to allow him the use of his hands in order to feed himself; on the deck next to him sat a sandwich wrapped in a napkin and a flask of water.

Lee ignored the food for the moment, his attention spent on whether his new position would allow for a possible escape. The tether was very short and forced him to use his hands as one unit, furthermore, the tether was placed on his left side making his right side completely vulnerable as there wasn't enough tether line to turn in that direction. Lee checked his watch, 2200 hours; a whole day had passed. He picked up the sandwich eating what he could and taking awkward drinks from the flask, realizing he needed to keep his strength up.

He was still pretty fuzzy, but he realized the President was coming aboard tomorrow morning. He had to do something to get someone's attention, which was a tall order. As his Double noted, this compartment was off-limits, except by the Captain's orders. Furthermore, due to its important function of supplying the electrical wiring for the Reactor Room, this compartment had been engineered with double bulkheads making it nearly sound-proof.

With his hands now tethered in front of him he looked around for something to pick the lock, but found nothing he could use and blew a breath out in resignation.

He heard the hatch turn and looked up to see the Double enter, dogging the hatch behind him.

"Well now, looks like you've eaten. You'll be happy to know that the boat is operating just fine without you, Crane," he laughed mockingly. "I'd say you're not even missed. How does it feel knowing you can be replaced so easily?"

The Double pulled out another hypo as Lee tried desperately to think of a way to avoid the sedation.

"Maybe it's not as easy as you think to be Captain, are you sure you're up to the task?" Lee asked darkly.

"We'll soon find out Crane," the Double said as he moved to Lee's right side, where the short tether made it impossible to fight back and injected Lee once again.

"So long Crane, I've got to get a good night sleep… I'm welcoming the President tomorrow."

The Double watched Lee lose his battle to stay awake and tested his cuffs and tether. Crane wasn't going anywhere, and he wouldn't be waking until tomorrow evening. He left the compartment confident of his ability to pull off the impersonation and congratulating himself for his fine acting ability.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

" _Captain Crane_ " stood on deck ready to receive the President of the United States. _Lee_ , Harry and Chip stood in their khaki service dress uniforms, complete with their covers, as the helicopter touched down softly on the deck. Two marine guards preceded the President, followed by several aides and a small secret service detail. The rest of the President's entourage would meet him on the chartered cruise ship, dubbed the Floating Summit. The cruise ship was protected by an armada, a sampling of each nation's navies represented at the Summit.

Seaview's Officers issued sharp salutes to their Commander in Chief as he replied with his own salute.

"Mr. President, we're honored to have you aboard," _Lee_ offered.

"Thank you, Captain Crane. Harriman," the President greeted amicably as he turned toward Harry. "I'm so excited to finally visit this wonder sub of yours."

"Thank you Mr. President, I think you're going to enjoy your cruise."

"Sir, may I present my Executive Officer, Mr. Morton."

The President offered a gracious greeting. "Commander Morton, I've heard good things about you."

"Thank you Sir," Chip replied.

"Well Mr. President, let's get you below and get you acclimated to sub life," _Lee_ offered easily as the President and his entourage were escorted down the conning tower hatch.

# # # # #

Lee lay on the deck trying to pull himself out of the drugged sleep that had been forced on him.

He heard the hatch and tried to focus as the Double walked in wearing his dress whites, obviously having come from the inevitable State Dinner he as Captain would have hosted.

"The President was quite impressed with Seaview, Crane. I think I made quite an impression on him as well... you should thank me," he added sarcastically.

"You'll forgive me if I don't feel too friendly right now," Lee stated darkly.

"Yes well, you're fortunate that I'm an _officer and a gentleman_ ," he said presenting Lee's dinner. He placed it on the deck just out of reach and produced the expected hypo. "But just for that you can wait till you wake up for your dinner."

The Double walked to Lee's right side where he had no defense against the hypo as Lee felt the sting of the needle once again. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but lost the battle to the strong sedative.

# # # # #

 _Lee_ was in the Control Room bright and early the next morning. He was very pleased with himself. He had given enough orders to keep the heat off, but had passed the more difficult maneuvers through the chain of command. He only had two more days to play the game... the greatest acting job of his career. He was almost sorry to see it come to an end, but eventually he would be called upon to make a command decision that he was incapable of performing. Still he looked forward to his grand finale of playing Lee Crane, when he would talk the Admiral into letting him patrol the area with FS1 before off-loading the President. He would load Crane through the side cargo hatch tonight when the Boat was quiet and force him to pilot the flying sub tomorrow. Then when he was safely away, he would remotely detonate the bomb and start a nuclear chain reaction starting with Seaview's missiles and spreading throughout all the world navy vessels guarding the Floating Summit.

He didn't know what his Superiors were hoping to accomplish with this plan and it really didn't matter, just as long as he got paid; and perhaps he'd secure a new job with his power hungry employers. A new name, a new face; he was starting to enjoy this fast life he was living.

He was making a log entry when Admiral Nelson came down the spiral staircase, followed by the President, his aides, and his ever-present secret service body guards.

"Lee, our present course takes us within thirty miles of an old Spanish Galleon. I thought we'd make a detour and give the President his money's worth on this cruise."

 _Lee_ kept his face as emotionless as possible, but his cheek twitched at the unexpected course change Harry suggested. Up until now, he had only made minor course adjustments, there was no way he could plot out brand new coordinates. The Double composed himself and re-entered his world of method acting, drawing on everything Lee Crane.

"Admiral, we're on a pretty tight schedule, I doubt the galleon would be worth disrupting the time table for a look-see."

Harry's face registered his complaint even before he spoke. "Nonsense, Lee. We've built time into this cruise, and the President's relaxation is just as much a part of the mission as his safety."

 _Lee_ noted the irritation in the Admiral's voice and realized that he wasn't going to take "No" for an answer and relented immediately.

"Aye Sir, I'll take care of it."

Harry nodded and pursed his bottom lip at Lee's arrogance to question him, and then moved to join the President on the Front Porch.

 _Lee_ turned toward the Chart Table. "Chip, the Admiral wants to take a sightseeing tour past a Spanish Galleon. Chart the course for me; I need to check on something," turning to leave even before Chip finished his "Aye Sir."

The Double made it out into the corridor before letting his own personality bleed through as he bit his bottom lip. He took a few more steps trying to decide where he could hide out and still look official, raising his hand and biting his finger nail unconsciously. He decided to check the Missile Room, returning to character and squaring his shoulders as he walked confidently through Seaview's corridors.

# # # # #

 _Lee_ returned to the Control Room forty-five minutes later, just in time for Chip to make the final course corrections to guide Seaview into position.

"Where have you been, Lee?" Harry whispered disgustedly, disappointed that Lee hadn't overseen the maneuvers himself. This was Harry's chance to show off his Boat and his Captain; he was more than a bit miffed that Lee hadn't realized how important this change of course meant; much more than an extravagant sightseeing tour, but a chance to show the speed and maneuverability of Seaview along with the professionalism and skills of her Captain and Crew.

"I had something very important to see to, Admiral," _Lee_ added a small smile to convince the Admiral of his sincerity, while trying to ignore Harry's sour mood.

"Well, that's what the Junior Officers are for, Lee. Seaview needs her Master and Commander in the Control Room right now."

"Aye Sir," he acquiesced. He got through the next hour trying to look like he was in command when Harry announced Seaview could resume her course and closed the crash doors so the President could work privately as _Lee_ turned to Chip once again.

"Resume our course and depth, Chip."

Chip looked up and studied Lee's eyes, "Aye Sir," he rendered as _Lee_ turned to leave.

"You have the Con Chip; I'm going to check with Cookie about tonight's dinner."

"Aye Sir, I have the Con."

# # # # #

Chip stood outside of the Admiral's door once again running a frustrated hand through his hair. He was pretty sure he knew what was on Harry's mind as he knocked on the cabin door.

"Come in, Chip," Harry replied. Chip entered as Harry motioned him over to the visitor's chair.

"Chip, I've noticed some inconsistencies in Lee's behavior these last few days. What have you noticed?" Harry asked without beating around the bush.

Chip blew out an audible breath. "He turned the Con over to me today and ordered me to make both the course changes to the galleon _and_ to resume our cruise to the Summit."

"He's the Captain, he can do that," Harry said playing devil's advocate.

"Aye Sir, but it was the _way_ he did it. He couldn't wait to get out of the Control Room." Chip sighed deeply. "Up until today, it's been just little things; small inconsistencies, but nothing big enough to make me wonder. But after today... I'm not sure that he's Lee," he said as both Chip and Harry entertained the thought that the Double of three months ago could very well be aboard Seaview now.

"I agree. But he was cleared by Secret Service when he boarded Seaview," Harry continued, trying to think through the problem.

"Aye Sir, I was with him when they checked his transponder."

"And no one could have faked those angles and dangles," Harry wondered out loud.

"I agree Sir. He executed some pretty impressive maneuvers. In fact," Chip's eyes diverted away for a moment as he brought his memories into sharp focus. "He didn't turn over the Con the first day until every major Command Decision was made. He charted out the entire course himself, including running times and depth changes."

"Very efficiently," Harry added.

"Aye, and very Lee Crane."

Harry leaned back, "Then you're entertaining the notion that the Imposter made the switch on board Seaview, _after_ we got underway?"

Chip acknowledged his agreement with a nod, "Aye Sir."

"All right. I'm inclined to agree with you. The Lee Crane I know wouldn't have shied away from showing off Seaview's capabilities today, and I've never known Lee not to be interested in an underwater shipwreck."

Harry stood and walked a short pace before turning towards Chip. "I don't want to alert the President's men just yet. It's obvious the Double wants us to reach the Floating Summit, but if we spook him, he may panic and eliminate Lee."

"You think he's still alive?"

"It's a good possibility," Harry offered, silently wondering about Lee's current condition, knowing that the Imposter would have had to incapacitate him in some way.

"Reduce speed to one-third, Chip. If it's Lee he'll notice and come raging into the Control Room demanding to know who bucked his orders."

"Aye Sir," Chip rose from his chair.

"Let's bring Chief Sharkey in on this. We need to conduct a very discreet search of the Boat once the Imposter turns in for the night."

"Aye Sir, I'll send the Chief in to see you."

Chip left as Harry ran a tired hand across his neck, allowing his concern for Lee's safety to register fully on his face. _Where are you Lee?_ Harry thought silently as he paced the deck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The Double entered the compartment and darted his eyes from side to side, biting his fingernail in thought. Everything had gone perfectly up to this point; perfect, that is until Nelson wanted to take the scenic route for the President.

"What's wrong?" the Double heard as he raised his head to meet Crane's mock concern. "Things not going so well up there?"

"Shut up Crane," the Double answered running the back of his hand over his mouth as he perspired nervously. The Double advanced pulling the syringe out once again.

"I don't need you until tomorrow, Crane," he said injecting the needle once again as Lee struggled ineffectually to avoid the sedation.

"I think everything's falling apart on you," Lee breathed out taunting his Double, hoping to put him further off-balance and expose himself as a fraud.

The Double lost his character of Lee Crane and breathed heavily. He knew Nelson had his doubts about his hesitation to change course and Morton was starting to doubt him again, just like the last time he was on board.

"They suspect you, don't they?" Lee said as he lay heavily on the deck, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Shut up Crane," the Double yelled, wheeling back and kicking full force into Lee's side. Lee gasped, as the sudden pain along with the sedation sent him into a dark oblivion.

The Double stood over Lee trying to rein in his breathing. _What had he done?_ He wasn't thinking, he needed Crane to operate the flying sub and here he was issuing more damage to the Captain. He needed to pull it together. It was only one more day. Later tonight when the Boat was quiet, he'd move Crane to the flying sub and stow him away until he was ready to leave. The plan was still salvageable; all he had to do was to keep a clear head.

He closed his eyes, focusing himself back to take on the character of Captain Crane, slowly breathing in and out until he opened his eyes and smiled the perfect replicated smile of Lee Crane. He left the compartment and made his way to Officer's Country, entering his cabin and leaning against the door, relieved to be alone. _One more day, just one more day._

# # # # #

"He's in Lee's cabin," Chip reported to Harry.

"Good, are Sharkey and his detail ready?"

"Aye, Sir. He's got three teams; we can pull more men in if we have to."

"No, let's keep this small and contained." 

"Aye Sir, they're reporting by radio and have instructions not to use the boat com system."

"Fine, what about the Imposter?"

"I have Sanders doing a little "maintenance" in Officer's Country. He'll alert us if the Imposter leaves his cabin."

Harry nodded in satisfaction. "Very well Chip, continue to coordinate the Search Detail and keep me informed."

Chip rendered an efficient "Aye Sir" and left for the Control Room.

Harry leaned forward and activated his private line to the radio shack.

"Get me Admiral Johnson at ONI; get him out of bed if you have to."

# # # # #

Harry reported their suspicions as Johnson confirmed that Lee's transponder matched Seaview's current coordinates. Lee was somewhere on board, but the search had been quietly conducted for the last two hours without success.

"Morton to Nelson."

Harry reached for the portable radio on his desk. "Nelson here."

"We found him Sir."

"Where?"

"He's in the Reactor Circuitry Room. Jamie's on his way."

Harry's eyebrows sharpened, "I'll be right there."

# # # # #

Harry walked a brisk pace through Seaview's corridors. The night was late and the passage ways empty with the lights dimmed. He entered the compartment to find Lee cuffed and tethered to the floor pipes. He had a gash on his left temple and evidence of dried blood ran down Lee's face. Harry knelt down beside Doc Jamieson as he took Lee's vitals.

"Jamie?" Harry's one word question completely understood by Seaview's CMO.

"He's deeply unconscious, by the slow responsiveness of his pupils, I'd say drugged. I'll know more when I get him to Sickbay."

Harry nodded as Kowalski jogged into the compartment returning from his assignment of securing cuff keys. Quickly, Lee was released and loaded onto a stretcher.

"Get him there quietly gentleman, let's not alert the Imposter."

Jamie followed behind the stretcher as Chip moved alongside of Harry.

"What now, Sir?"

"Put a maintenance detail outside the Reactor Room; that should prevent the Imposter from checking on Lee and buy us some time."

"Aye Sir," Chip said turning to Sharkey to delegate the detail.

"And Chip, get to the Control Room and take the Con."

Chip left as Harry slowly perused the compartment wondering how long Lee had been kept here, but an even greater question took priority; _just what specifically was the Imposter up to?_ He left for Sickbay to get his answers.

# # # # #

Harry arrived in Sickbay to find Jamie leaning over his microscope as Lee lay on the gurney. His uniform had been removed for Jamie to examine him, and a white sheet lay over Lee pulled up to his mid torso.

"Jamie?"

"Drugged, he's heavily sedated," Jamie answered as Harry followed him back to Lee's gurney in the middle of Sickbay.

"He took a pretty good whack in the head, but somehow avoided a concussion; a few contusions and a few bruised ribs, but no broken bones. I've got him on an IV for fluids and nutrition, he's sorely lacking in both right now," Jamie finished looking down at his patient.

"I need to speak with him, Jamie," Harry stated flatly.

"Admiral, to introduce stimulants into his body would be dangerous..."

"Doctor, this boat is carrying the President of the United States," Harry said in full Admiral tone.

Jamie nodded, then sighed and relented, moving to the medicine cabinet and returning with a hypodermic needle and a vial. He prepared the hypo and Lee's arm then injected the contents into Lee's bloodstream. Only a moment passed as Lee let out a tired moan and tossed his head slightly.

"Lee?" Harry said leaning over trying to use his voice to bring the drugged Captain around.

Lee blinked on Harry's second call as the stimulant combated the sedation's effect in his body. He focused, recognizing his surroundings before finding Harry standing beside him.

"Admiral," his voice was tired and breathy, but he was desperate to speak. "Bomb aboard... the President..." but the sedation won out as Lee slipped into unconsciousness once again, unable to fight the drug's demand to sleep.

"Lee!" Harry said patting Lee's face trying to elicit a response. Harry stood erect and faced Seaview's doctor. "I need him awake, Jamie."

Jamie sighed, his duty clear to the 125 plus men aboard Seaview, they needed to know where the bomb was planted; but his oath to "Do no harm" greatly warred within him as he measured out another dose of stimulants.

"I'll have to watch him carefully, Admiral. Introducing stimulants in conjunction with the sedatives will greatly tax his heart functions."

Harry nodded. He knew the dangers, and he knew he had to press forward despite his personal concerns.

Lee fought his way back to consciousness as Harry coaxed him along, calling him by name. He opened his eyes again and swallowed hard.

"Lee, you said there was a bomb on board. Where?"

"Circuitry Room... Double's back..."

Harry nodded to assure Lee that they were on to the Imposter.

"...plans on detonating when we reach the Floating Summit... to take out the Summit and the entire armada..."

"Okay Lee. Anything else?"

"Leak at ONI..."

"We'll deal with that later," Harry assured him as Lee nodded.

"Feel strange," Lee said, clearly uncomfortable.

"You just let Jamie take care of you, I'll handle the Double," Harry said confidently.

"Aye Sir," Lee answered with a small moan and feeling like he going to crawl out of his own skin.

Harry stepped aside, patting Jamie on the shoulder and then turned hastily to deal with the bomb aboard Seaview.

# # # # #

The Double entered the corridor and was taken by surprise to see a maintenance detail camped out in front of a panel in between the Reactor Room and the Compartment where Crane was stashed.

"What's the problem men?" _Lee_ asked casually.

"A small radiation leak, Sir," Patterson replied lamely, knowing full well this panel had nothing to do with the Reactor Room and therefore no chance of leakage; something the Skipper would have known for sure.

"Yeah, Chief Sharkey got us out of bed to make the repair," Kowalski added.

 _Lee_ nodded, he knew he couldn't relieve the watch with a "radiation leak," so he feigned acceptance of their project.

"Very well, carry on men."

 _Lee_ returned to his cabin, he'd have to move Crane later. The situation was just too hot to deal with right now.

# # # # #

Lee moaned, his head tossing as the stimulants warred with the strong sedation, giving his body conflicting orders and taking their toll on him physically.

"Just relax, Skipper," Jamie comforted, monitoring his patient as a heart monitor beeped an erratic rhythm nearby.

"Feel like… I'm goin' to crawl out of my own skin," he breathed out.

"I know," Jamie replied, his concern evident. "But I'm afraid you have too many drugs in your system, I don't dare introduce more."

Lee swallowed and nodded, desperately needing to sleep but feeling like he was bouncing off the walls at the same time. His fists balled and relaxed alternately, in an unconscious attempt to counter the stimulants as he fought off an increasing excitability, while sweat beaded on his forehead, rolling down the sides of the face.

Meanwhile, the beeps on the heart monitor continued to display erratic readings as Jamie's brow furled in concern.

"Skipper, listen to me," he urged, as a new symptom of tremors overtook his patient's hands. "I need you to relax."

"I'll try," he responded airily even as his breathing slowed to shallow intakes of air.

"Something doesn't feel right," Lee said suddenly, before feeling very light-headed as Jamie applied an oxygen mask and called to his corpsman.

"He's developed arrhythmia!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry and Chief Sharkey entered the Circuitry Room as Harry looked around for signs of a bomb.

"Chief, alert the Secret Service. Tell them I need an electronics sweep."

"Aye Sir," Sharkey said running out of the room as Harry continued to look for the device.

Less than ten minutes later Sharkey returned with the Secret Service Lead Man, Striker.

"What do you have, Sir?" He asked Harry respectfully but directly.

"Captain Crane was found drugged in a little used compartment. We have a Double aboard," Harry informed as he took the electronic sweeper and began looking for the hidden detonator. "Crane was awake long enough to tell us there's a bomb aboard," Harry finished as Striker's eyes narrowed intensely.

"Has the Double been apprehended?"

"Not until we secure the bomb. If we spook him, we run the risk of him detonating the bomb," Harry explained as he continued his sweep until he detected an unrecognizable frequency and exchanged glances with Striker.

"Chief, I need a screwdriver!"

Sharkey scurried quickly to the tool box stowed away for quick repairs and hurried back producing the tool as Harry worked quickly to open a panel near the floor. He removed the panel and looked inside spotting a black box about four inches wide by six inches long.

"Torch Chief," Harry ordered examining the box as Sharkey efficiently handed him a flashlight. Slowly Harry reached for the box and pulled it from its secreted place, placing it gingerly on the floor. Wires ran from the circuit board above the panel into the box, obviously feeding the power as Harry felt the sides for catches and slowly raised the lid.

"It could be rigged for a booby trap," Striker suggested, cautioning Harry's movement.

"It was placed here by the Double, and I don't think he's the bomb maker. I'm willing to bet it's safe... to... access," Harry said slowly drawing out his words as he raised the lid completely, and then sighed heavily at the lack of a booby trap springing.

"It's all self-contained," Harry said out loud for Striker's benefit. "I'm going to disconnect the power."

Sharkey bit his bottom lip as Harry worked efficiently, his years as an ONI operative as well as his considerable skill in all things mechanical, working in perfect harmony to render the device useless. He snipped his first wire as Sharkey blew out a loud audible breath. Harry examined the two remaining wires and their connections on the board. One was live, the other a ground. He needed to disconnect the live wire in one clean cut, making his decision and cutting decisively. Sharkey's second audible breath was followed by a chuckle from Harry as he cut the final wire, knowing full well it was harmless.

"Alright Striker, let's go round up a fake captain."

# # # # #

Lee's Double stood at the aft hatch, nervously biting his thumb nail as he looked over his options. Morton was in the Control Room at 0200 hours, it wasn't right. The maintenance crew was still working in the Reactor's corridor so he couldn't get to Crane. He needed a pilot, Morton would have to do. He pulled himself together and walked in as if he belonged there.

"Status Report, Mr. Morton," he ordered.

"Making progress toward our coordinates, Sir."

The Double glanced across the Control Room as if assessing the situation lights and turned toward Chip with a smile, not noticing the Boat had been slowed to one-third speed.

"Chip, I need to speak with you in private," he said motioning his XO to follow him to the Nose and indicating for Chip to close the crash doors.

Chip caught Harry in his peripheral vision climbing stealthily down the spiral staircase, as Harry motioned for him to stall the Double.

"I'm in the middle of some pretty technical calculations here, Lee," Chip said, effectively ignoring and thereby, dismissing the false Captain.

"That was _not_ a request Mr. Morton," the Double said raising his voice enough to catch the ratings' attention.

"Hmmmm, just a minute more, Skipper. Let's see," Chip said rolling his eyes upward in deep concentration as he made his calculation. "...Acceleration is equal to the change in velocity divided by the change in time..."

All the while Harry and Striker moved along the bulkhead out of the Double's line of sight, ready to pounce on the pseudo-captain.

"When I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed, MISTER!" the Double yelled barely keeping his Lee Crane persona in check.

"You're absolutely right, Skipper," Chip said distractedly. "And just as soon as I'm done, I'm going to obey that order," he answered as if it were all very logical.

"I am Captain Lee Crane and YOU are this close to the brig, MISTER!" He yelled moving his fingers to figuratively demonstrate his point.

"I don't know who you are," Harry interrupted as Lee's Double turned sharply towards his voice. "But you are most certainly _not_ Lee Crane."

"Admiral," the Double implored, his left cheek twitching in an involuntary muscle spasm. "It's me... Lee," he said invoking his very best Crane impersonation; his face, body type and even voice a perfect match for the real Lee Crane.

"I think it's time to end this charade," Harry said emotionless.

The Double's eyes shifted from Harry to Chip, sizing up his chances of escape as he made up his mind, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the remote detonator.

"One more step Nelson, and I blow your precious boat to a million pieces," he threatened, still speaking with Lee's voice.

"I don't think so," Harry said with a half-smile as he advanced slowly on the Imposter.

"I mean it. I'll do it!" He threatened as he held the detonator up with his finger precariously over the red button.

"I found the bomb, it's been deactivated," Harry informed the volatile fake-Crane

The Double stepped back pressing against the Seaview's Herculite windows. "I fooled you. I fooled you all," he declared in an eerie disturbed state of mind, before raising the detonator and pushing the button. His eyes widened, realizing that he had no ace in the hole; no way to escape. He dropped the detonator as Striker and Chief Sharkey closed in on both sides, but not before the Double reached into his pocket again pulling out a small white pill.

"It's time for the final scene, the grand finale," he announced as Striker and Sharkey slowed their advance while Harry tried to coax the cyanide pill from the Double.

"You don't want to do this," Harry said comfortingly.

"And now for the most realistic 'death scene' ever portrayed on stage," the actor said, ignoring the Admiral's attempt to negotiate the pill away and reverting to his own voice. He popped the pill and bit hard as Striker and Sharkey tried to reach him in vain to stop his movements.

They were too late as the Double dropped instantly, writhing in the pain of the deadly poison and determined to finish his last gig.

Harry and Chip both rushed over, as the sight of the _Lee Crane_ look-alike dying and writhing in pain produced an eerie effect, even though they knew it wasn't Lee.

"Admiral," the Double breathed out in full Lee Crane persona. "Chip," he added addressing his 'best friend'. "Take good care of Seaview for me..." he released in breathy moans as his eyes closed and the actor shed his last moments in complete character of the part he was playing.

Harry felt his pulse as remnants of the white cyanide bubbled out of the Double's mouth.

"He's dead," he announced, looking down at the perfect replica of Seaview's Captain.

Sharkey responded quickly to the shock of seeing the false Lee Crane dead on the deck and grabbed a silver emergency survival blanket from its stowed location, efficiently covering the Double.

"Chip..." Harry said, standing as he spoke.

"I'll take care of everything, Sir," Chip responded realizing what the emotions of watching "Lee Crane" die had elicited.

Harry nodded, composed himself and headed to Sickbay, suddenly feeling the need to check on the real Lee Crane.

# # # # #

Harry entered Sickbay to a flurry of activity centered around the patient on the examination gurney. He had fully expected to see Lee in a bunk, sleeping off the drugs, and was taken back by the feel of urgency in the room.

"Respiration?" Jamie asked, to the corpsman's quick response.

"Eleven beats per minute, approaching normal," John reported.

Jamie blew a relieved breath out. "I think he's out of danger for the time being; continue to monitor his vital signs and blood pressure, inform me if there's the slightest change."

"Aye Dr. Jamieson."

"Jamie?" Harry asked, his brow sharpened in concern and noting the EKG machine with its electrodes taped to Lee's chest.

"He suffered arrhythmia."

"Cardiac arrest?" Harry asked, exposing his worst fear that the overdose effect of introducing stimulants to a body already heavily sedated had been directly attributed to his order to wake Lee; an unavoidable order to protect the President, Seaview and the entire armada.

"No, bradycardia, a dangerously slowed heartbeat, there's no evidence of heart damage at this point, and we're keeping a close eye on him. We've got him on fluids to prevent dehydration and he appears to be responding to treatment."

"When will he be out of danger?" Harry asked, his eyes diverting to Lee's still form as he spoke.

"He'll be under careful watch until he works through the conflicting drugs in his system for several more hours, but I'm cautiously optimistic at this point," Jamie reported, his own eyes diverting to his patient. Jamie swallowed, followed by a deep breath, his face crinkled in a mixture of concern and guilt for having subjected Lee's body to the stimulants. His private thoughts of self-recrimination were betrayed on his compassionate face, until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"We did what we had to do, Jamie," Harry assured, his blue eyes willing Seaview's doctor to accept that they had been faced with a difficult decision that had to be made. It was the price of being an officer.

"I know, Admiral. It's just that…" Jamie's struggling voice was interrupted by a weak voice coming from the gurney.

"You did exactly what I would have wanted, Jamie," Lee said wearily.

"Skipper!" Jamie exclaimed, moving to his side immediately. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little shaky… feels like I'm skipping a beat every once in a while," he said to Jamie's nod.

"A symptom of the arrhythmia, it should correct itself as the drugs dissipate."

"Admiral?"

"I'm here, Lee."

"Bomb?"

"It's disarmed, the President is safe and so is Seaview," he said with an affirming nod.

"The imposter?"

"Neutralized," Harry said to Lee's crinkled brow. "He took a cyanide pill."

Lee breathed out wearily. "That's too bad… he didn't tell me who he was working for…"

"Gentlemen," Jamie interjected. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt this impromptu briefing," he said with a soft smile that barely countered the concern in his furled brow. "Right now, all of our attention needs to be on your recovery, Skipper."

"Okay," Lee conceded. "Just one more thing," he added, taking the time to swallow as the discomfort was far from over. "I needed to report… and you did the right thing," he said, adding a small smile, giving further witness to the sincerity in his eyes. " _Both_ of you," he added, making sure Harry knew he was included in the sentiments.

"Thank you, Skipper, but I need you to rest now. I'll feel a whole lot better when you're feeling better and trying to fight your way out of Sickbay."

Lee smiled and chuckled, then closed his eyes, allowing the news that the Imposter had been dealt with and both the President and Seaview were safe to ease his body into a relaxed state.

# # # # #

Harry walked back to the Control Room, entering by the knee-knocker hatch and shooting a small tight-lipped smile and a nod to Chip, letting him know that Lee was okay, then headed straight for the Nose where the President was surrounded by his entire entourage of aides and secret service detail.

"Mr. President," Harry greeted.

"Harriman," he returned in concern. "Striker tells me that Captain Crane is quite ill."

"He's doing much better, Mr. President. He was heavily drugged and suffered from the consequences while attempting to report," Harry answered, knowing the President would get the full story later.

"Every nation represented by the Floating Summit owes you and your crew a debt of gratitude, Admiral Nelson," the President offered graciously, reaching a hand out for a heart-felt shake. "Please extend my well-wishes to Captain Crane as well. I'm afraid my duties for the Floating Summit are pressing, but I look forward to a full debrief in due course."

"Of course, Mr. President. Now if you're ready, we'll begin transporting you and your entourage to the Floating Summit," Harry said, as Chief Sharkey stepped forward with the Admiral's flight jacket.

# # # # #

"Come in, Chip," Jamie invited, as the first officer stood in the doorway studying Lee's condition from across the room. He had been moved to a bunk, but was still surrounded by a barrage of monitors.

"How is he doing?" the blond asked.

"The drugs have dissipated considerably and he's now resting comfortably. I believe the danger has passed," the doctor added with a relaxed, pleased smile. "I'll continue to monitor his progress, but I'd say all he needs now is rest."

Chip blew out a relieved breath.

"You can sit with him a moment," Jamie offered. "He's been in and out of consciousness; I doubt you'll be able to have any meaningful conversation, but I suspect it will do you both good," Jamie said, having just spent the last hour preparing the Imposter's body for cold storage and knowing the effect it had on him to care for the dead man who had easily passed for the real Lee Crane.

Chip nodded numbly and headed for Lee's bunk, a chair had already been placed nearby and he suspected the Admiral had already done his visiting after ferrying the President and his men to the Summit. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and shook his head slightly; finally able to feel the impact of what had happened to his best friend.

Lee bore the battle scars of a man who had been mistreated with a bandage over his forehead and bruised ribs visible as the EKG wires were still attached, and his blanket pulled to his lower torso.

"Hey," he heard, lifting his blue eyes to meet Lee's expressive green ones.

"Hey, yourself," Chip replied with a small smile in subdued banter.

"How's my girl?"

Chip let out a small chuckle, Lee's question adding validity to the fact that the real Lee Crane was lying in the bunk. "She did you proud," he answered.

"She always does," he answered a bit airily with a small smile.

"Jamie says you're feeling better."

"Yeah… just tired now."

"Well, I just wanted to check on you before turning in."

"Thanks Chip. See you in the morning," Lee replied, his eyes closing and drifting off to sleep even before his friend replied.

Chip hung his head a moment, blowing out a cleansing breath as he was finally able to purge the scene of "Lee Crane" dying on the deck from his mind's eye. It had affected him more than he had realized, especially when the actor chose to die in character.

He sat a moment longer, then stood and headed for the door, placing a hand on the door handle and then turning for one more look at Seaview's Captain. His heavy mood passed as he allowed a smile to form, finally able to accept that Lee would be back on his feet soon, then left Sickbay for the sleep he desperately needed.

# # # # #

From a corner office at ONI, a high level naval officer hung up having reported the mission's failure. He quickly dismantled his phone, returning it back to its original condition and stowed his frequency jamming equipment to the bottom of his desk.

He would get paid regardless of the mission's outcome; Mr. Foster was getting a whole lot more out of his service than this one job. The naval officer smiled treacherously, and then pasted on his happy, content, proud-to-be-an-American facade and continued his work, ready to be called upon again someday.

# # # # #

Lee stood on the Front Porch looking wistfully out the windows and thinking over the events of the cruise. The President and his entourage had been safely transferred to the Floating Summit and Seaview was at present, only a couple of days out from her home port of Santa Barbara. He had spent several days in Sickbay as the drugs worked out of his system and another two days recovering in his cabin. He was back on duty today, and currently enjoying a cup of coffee, having just passed the Con. Oxford clicks from behind alerted him to Harry's approach as Lee turned to greet him.

"It's good to see you up and about, Lee."

"Thank you, Sir. It's good to be back," Lee replied easily, and then continued. "I was just thinking about the Double; he told me I was hardly missed. Was he _that_ good?"

"I'm afraid he had us fooled for a few days. Your capable handling of the boat the first day completely overshadowed the small inconsistencies we might have questioned."

"Most of the time it was like looking in a mirror," Lee recalled. "It leaves a person feeling a bit vulnerable," he admitted.

"I'm sure it does, Lee. But the chances of them coming up with another double who fits your physical attributes even with plastic surgery, not to mention matching your voice and mannerisms is pretty high."

Lee nodded in agreement, "I'm just glad you saw through him in time."

"Well, anytime Lee Crane is satisfied to ignore a three hundred year old shipwreck, I know _something_ has to be wrong," Harry replied playfully.

Lee chuckled, joining in Harry's humor and swallowing his last bit of coffee.

"Come on, Lee," Harry said placing a paternal hand on his Captain's shoulder, "Let's hit the Wardroom; I hear Cookie's prepared all your favorites."

"Would that be liver and onions, Sir?" he asked in mock excitement as Harry chuckled at Lee's humor, knowing full well that liver and onions were most certainly _not_ Lee's favorite foods.

They left for the Wardroom, their light mood and banter leaving behind a wave of contentment across the Control Room as the ratings exchanged silent smiles amongst themselves, pleased to have their Captain back at Seaview's helm.

 **The End**

The Final Scene

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and allowing me to share this Rerun. I know that it's been awhile since my last original story, but real life has been very, _very_ busy as of late. I am still writing and currently working on several new stories, which I hope to have ready soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy reading the _Edge of Doom_ series in Timeline order. Look for _Double Deception_ , the next installment in the series soon. _Lynn_ : )

Copyright 2014, All Rights Reserved

 **Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


End file.
